1. Related Technical Fields
The present invention relates to an image recognition apparatus and an image recognition method that provide image recognition processing of target features included in the image information in the neighborhood of a vehicle acquired by an imaging apparatus or the like installed in the vehicle.
2. Related Art
Conventional apparatuses perform image recognition processing of target features included in image information of the vicinity of a vehicle (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. JP-A-2006-038558 and JP-A-2006-275690). The image information may be acquired by an imaging apparatus or the like installed in the vehicle. Based on the result of the image recognition, information of the features is collected. The apparatuses treat traffic signs and road traffic information boards installed on the road as target features. The apparatuses recognize the image of the target features included in the image information acquired by the imaging apparatus and store the resulting feature information (such as sign information) into a map database associated with position information and zone information. During image recognition, specific types of traffic signs, road traffic information boards, and so forth, are recognized by means of pattern matching or the like.